A story to die for
by Malixce
Summary: The half-reaper Angelica meets Grell and Ronald. They become friends and they will soon be colleagues. Their exciting work about solving mysteries about souls can be difficult, especially when demons like Sebastian and Ciel steal souls.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ Welcome to my story ^^  
So this is my first story here on  
I will not ship the P.O.V'er with anyone (for now).  
Also, I think I will change the P.O.V sometimes as well.  
There will either be Grell x Sebastian or Grell x Will (just love, not 'making love' though)

I hope you like it! (It would make me very happy if you followed or reviewed :3)

Chapter 1.

I looked around, turning my head from left to right in a confused motion.  
I had gotten lost again, everything was so different from home.  
It had all such a modern look to it; the windows were gigantic and there were lots of them.  
Also all the buildings were all white and had such a clean feeling to them.  
Though I had been here in the Shinigami world for a while, it was hard to get used to.

I`m only half reaper and didn`t know until recently, when an unknown guy with glasses, a business suit and dark hair slicked to the side came and knocked on our front door.

He also had the same bright yellow green eyes as me. I had never seen anyone else have that colour, but my mother told me they were the same colour as my fathers. She was very proud of my eyes, though I despised them. They were weird looking and I also had extremely bad eye sight.

This unknown man claimed to be a Shinigami, or death reaper if you prefer.

He also said that my father was one too, and therefore I was half reaper. My mother Simone had always said that my father died. That was not the case, he was still alive in the Shinigami world somewhere.

The way he had met my mother was quite special. He had come to earth to collect a soul  
and happened to stumble upon her. They had started to talk and fell in love quickly and  
then they had me. They never got married because my father had told my mother he would come back, but he never did. She was alone with me.

Therefore, when this unknown business man came and told us all of this, it was really hard to believe. But we had no choice than to do just that so I left with him.

And that is how I ended up here.

I`m now a student of the Shinigami and in a while I will become one of them as my father had. Some of the things that we learn about is Death Scythes and cinematic records. A slash from a death Scythe severs the link between a humans memory and his or her soul, and it`s how they officially end an individual's life. It`s quite fascinating and one of my favourite things to learn about. I wonder what Death Scythe I will get if I pass the exams.

Usually I spend my day studying, but today I decided to take a little break from it and go out to discover the Shinigami world this day. Unfortunately I got lost and now was just wandering around, wondering what to do and where to go. 'Should I ask for directions? And if so, what place should I ask about directions for?' My stomach rumbled and I decided to ask for directions for the closest café or restaurant. I looked around to see if there were someone I recognized. Maybe a teacher or a classmate. I couldn`t see anyone I knew.

I looked around for a while, looking for someone that didn`t seem particularly busy.  
My eyes stopped wandering when they met a handsome guy that leaned into the wall.

His hair was yellow at the top and black in the back. His face wore a bored expression and his eyes rolled. He also had his death scythe with him, it was a red lawnmower with golden details.

When I got closer, I saw he had companion. A red haired man, woman? It was hard to tell.

I concluded it was a transgender. The red haired wore a red jacket with black details and a bow. Her glasses were red with chains. The chains had head skulls and was black. I couldn`t see the red heads death scythe, but in her hands were two small, red scissors.

I stopped in front of them and smiled politely. "Excuse me?" I said with a sweet voice, only response I got was the red head clicking her tongue. "Excuse me?" I said again, this time the guy noticed and turned his attention to me. He smiled politely while the red head rolled her eyes after eyeing me down. "I`m sorry to interrupt, I just..." was all I got to say before the guy interrupted me. "No problem at all! I`m Ronald Knox and this is Grell," he said, presenting himself and the red head. The red head named Grell nudged Ronald hard in the elbow, receiving a wince from the guy. "Ronald, this is hardly the time to flirt! We have to get my chainsaw back, it`s not enough with these small scissors," Grell said with a frustrated look on her face.

Ronald laughed. "I wasn`t flirting and you are not the right person to call someone out for that anyways. If that girl was that demon or William, we all know you would be hanging on them," he said mockingly only to jump back when Grell threw her arms around herself. "Aaahh, yes! My Sebby-chan!" She screamed while hugging herself.

"I`m sorry about him, Grell is a real bother and way to dramatic," Ronald said. Him? I was now very confused to what gender to call Grell but I guessed I should call Grell a him. "Yeah, I can tell that he is," I said and smiled. Now Grell broke free from his own hug. "I am a lady! You should be able to tell by my long, beautiful crimson red locks and my elegance!" Grell said dramatically."I`m so sorry! And your hair is really beautiful, I`ve always liked red hair," I said to try to soften her a bit. It seemed to work because she smiled at me and started twirling her hair with her fingers.

"So why did you come anyways?" Grell then asked, her voice much more friendly than before. "Well, I got lost," I started, embarrassed by my bad sense of place.  
"Then I got hungry and wondered if you knew where the closest place to get food was," and with that my stomach rumbled again.  
My face heated up in embarrassment as Ronald and Grell laughed.

"We were actually going to go and get some food after we got Grells death scythe back. You can join us if you can wait a while," Ronald suggested. I was quite hungry, but I could wait. "Thank you." Grell smiled and said "No problem at all, darling."

These were the first friends I made in the shinigami world.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

After 20 minutes with Grell arguing with the Death scyte apartment trying to get  
back her Death scyte, which she failed at, we went to get food.  
We were heading to a not so fancy restaurant, but Grell said 'the food  
was simply to die for', so I assumed it was good.  
As we walked down the road, Ronald told me more about the diffrent jobs  
the Shinigami had. I knew they didn't only reap souls, but he told me much I didn't know.  
Then I told them that I was only half reaper and they were quite startled.  
I did understand though, mating with a human was against the rules,  
and considered a crime. They softened up quickly though.

Grell also spoke of a demon, Sebastian and his lord Ciel, that apperantly also was a demon.  
I hadn't heard a lot about demons, except in classes where they were described as  
brutal and gruesome, luring humans into deals to get their sous.  
But the way Grell described Sebastian, or Sebby as she would call him,  
didn't really sound like one of those gruesome demons.  
He was apperantly very handsome and caring, polite and charming.  
Grell kept babbeling about him and didn't seem to stop any time soon.

Ronald didn't seem to approve of Sebastian at all and told me he wasn't nice  
at all and treated Grell like scum, though Grell took to the demons side and  
said he only played 'hard to get'. It really made me feel sorry for Grell.  
She seemed lonely, being rejected by both a Shinigami called Will and  
the demon Sebastian. It was hard to see, but her bubbily mood was more  
of a mask as she probably felt really unhappy about it.

By the time we got to the restaurant, it felt like I was dying of hunger.  
The restaurant didn't seem to be anything too fancy, but it didn't look  
like they served really crappy food. I felt really happy for bringing my money with me now.

The restaurant was pretty empty, leaving us many tables to choose from.  
We went with one at a corner with a window. Despite the number of people,  
it really was noisy so choosing a table in a corner was really clever.

I decided to order the chefs choice, just like Ronald. Grell went with a salad, though  
Ronald protested and said that she really should eat something more.  
Grell only brushed it off with saying that she had to stay thin, or else no one  
would ever love her. That made me feel even more sorry for her, as she really seemed  
to try to make Sebastian and Will like her, but they didn't care about her.

Nobody didn't really know what to say and we stayed in an akward silence a while.  
Suddenly Ronald turned to me and asked me "so, you've lived in the human world.  
So what excactly is the function of a rubber duck?" I almost chocked on my own  
spit at the sudden question. I started to laugh uncontrollably, wondering if he actually  
just made a Harry Potter referance. Ronald laughed too and seemed pretty amused by my reaction. The only one who didn't seem to get it was Grell.

I managed to calm down a bit. "It's a Harry Potter referance," I answered her, though she probably didn't know what that was since she pretty much despised humans.  
"I didn't know you knew Harry Potter, Ronald," I said, looking over at him.  
"I only watched it because I saw that one of the main characters had the same name as me," he answered, leaning back in his chair. 'That's right, Ron was a nickname. His actual name was Ronald.' "Well, you're both orange haired," I joked. "I am not a ginger!" Ronald protested.

After that we joked around and had a great time.  
Grell even asked about the human world at one point,  
which suprised me and Ronald.

When we had eaten and the time had come for us to leave, I started to worry a bit.  
i still had no idea which way led to my dorm room, and I didn't want to bother them more.  
Luckily Grell noticed that I was worried, so she asked if I wanted her to follow me home.  
It was embarrasing but I said yes to the offer. We said our goodbyes to Ronald and he gave  
me his number and told me to call him at anytime. Grell jokingly asked him to stop flirting and then Ronald left.

After a while of just standing there, Grell suggested that we should get going,  
and asked me where we were heading. I said the adress and luckily she halfway knew  
where it was. We started to walk in silence for a while. I decided to break the silence  
by asking her why she didn't give up on Will and Sebastian.

Grell stopped for a moment to think about it, then she said "one should never give up  
on true passion. If one love someting that much, it is to important to let go. I have a long  
life spam, but I'm not immortal. Therefore I think it's more important to not let go,  
because I'm sure one of them will change their mind. Anyways, if they don't,  
someone will eventually come and accept me. But in the meanwhile it's good enough  
that they at least have a feeling for me. I can accept them hating me, because that is such  
a passionate feeling, but if they didn't care at all, didn't have any feelings for me, it would  
be so much more painful. Therefore I'm happy, I get to be close to them as well."

My eyes were wet with tears and I was touched at Grells way with words.  
This were her real feelings, with no filters. Such a tradgedy,  
it seemed like a Shakespeare tradgedy.

"Wow, that is-," I didn't know how to finish the scentence, as her words really had startled me.  
I couldn't find powerful enough words to describe what I felt right now.  
Grell looked to the ground and blushed. "Oh, what the devil did I just do? I must've startled you, darling. I'm sorry about it," she said, smiling sad at me. "No, it was truly beautiful, Grell."

"Oh, thank you darling. It seems like we're here now, so I'll take my leave then," she said,  
trying to get herself out of the conversation. If she didn't want to talk about it though,  
I was fine with that. I wouldn't want to make her feel pressured.

We exchanged numbers and then I went inside, locking the door and jumping into the bed,  
falling asleep instantly. This day really had been exciting.

Well, hello there darlings!  
Chapter 2 is out, nothing too exciting yet.  
But hey, who doesn't love a little nice comedy?  
I think I made Grell and Ronald BFFs, but hey, they're so adorable, I couldn't resist .  
So I'm trying to post every week, but I use so much time on editing!  
I have 5 chapters written, but only 2 edited D: Tha struggle!  
U like this? If ya do, please review, or if ya don't like it! Either way is fine with me!  
Reviews for the poor!  
I've been sooo busy with homework this week, goddamnit!  
So review if ya wanna make me smiilee :)

Byeeeeee! (please review, add as a favourite, ya know tha deal!)


End file.
